The Uzumaki Brothers
by Anime King of Kings
Summary: Naruto has dealt with much in his short life. The combination of hatred and lack of loved ones proved almost too much for the young boy. Imagine his surprise when a boy appears claiming to be an Uzumaki. How is Naruto to react? How will these two brother unknowingly affect the fate of the Shinobi land for centuries to come? Rated M for mature: Cursing and Suggestive themes
1. Prologue

Guess what? I'm alive! I decided to pursue my writing career!

It's been awhile so it's give it some time!

Also, there will be no character bashing here! Why waste a perfectly good character by bashing them instead of putting them to good use! Also, no Emo Sasuke and no Weak Sakura! Well... Maybe the first few chapters they will be normal! Can't have them be different without any reason! Also, I will try to follow the cannon without all the flashbacks mid-fight!

"What" Normal Person Speaking

' _What_ ' Person's Thoughts

" **What** " Demon Speech

' ** _What_** ' Demon Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cause if I did I wouldn't be writing about my own story. Now on with the show!

* * *

Prologue

Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Long ago, those two shinobi had met, and their battles were amongst legends. However, their last one was that of myths, forever doubted by those in the present. In one last battle, a battle that had been written down and passed down for generations, their weapons clashed for the final time. Their power had been beyond anything imaginable, so much so that it has left a deep scar across the land. In honor of this great battle, two humongous statues of the great warriors were erected, and the land renamed. It was forever then known as, The Valley of End.

The once beautiful monument was reduced to near rubble as two legendary foes clashed once again in these great lands. Far from the power of the original rivals, they were both powerful in their own respect. As the battle continued, the figured dressed in a mesh armor and odd orange pants was tossed into the water fall below. An orange and black jacket floated down, soon floating down the river. He rose out of the water, his blonde hair clinging to his body as he glared as his opponent.

"It's time I bring this to an end. "His opponent stated calmly, but was clearly out of breath. As he approached the orange figure, appearing to walk on water, a sudden resemblance stood out. One would believe they we relooking at a mirrored image, with matching blonde hair, the blue eyes, and whisker marks, they both appeared to be twins. Had the figure been wearing orange rather than black pants, one would not have been able to tell them apart. As the orange boy rose he glared at what one could only assume was a relative.

"I will never let you win, Menma." The boy declared, as he rose his right hand, a blue sphere forming, much as a surprise to the now declared Menma.

"I must say… I'm surprised you still had this much power left Naruto. Then again, I would be disappointed if my brother was any weaker." Menma chuckled darkly, as he rose his left arm, a mirrored blue orb appearing in it. Much to his distaste, Menma had as much charka left as Naruto, and this most likely would be their final attack.

The once great 5 Great Shinobi Nations laid in ruin, as many of the surrounding nations were. Times had been dire on the land with the Great Ninja war, many of their love ones had fallen, friends died, true chaos. The stress was almost too much on the once proud Naruto Uzumaki as he collided with the brother he once tried to save. Naruto had tried to reason with him, but Menma would of none of it. This clash had been no surprised as this was the fate the brothers had created for one another.

Maybe if they were normal brothers they would forgive and forget. Sadly, that was not the case. With their inner demons edging them to attack the other, they snapped. Both demons were ready and willing to help rid the world of the other demon, or was life that simple? Sadly, none of this mattered, for it was too late to change fate.

This brings us back to the final battle between the two brothers.

In inhuman speed, they raced toward each other, moving in for the kill, their mirrored rasengan fully formed. The sheer amount of power in each other's hand was felt around the area.

 ** _'The Time has come…!_** '

"Rasengan! "They shouted simultaneously as the two jutsus' clashed.

Yet, here is where we must draw the end of this tale. For if you wish to understand it, we must start from the beginning… the very beginning... 17 years to be exact... When the two were born…

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, but I'm not good with prologues. I promise from now on the chapters will be longer. Sasuke will still play important part in the story! Don't forget to REVIEW! See ya next time!


	2. 17 Years Ago

Told you it would get longer! This chapter was a bit harder to write, but I did it. Let me know what you think!

"What" Normal Person Speaking

 _'What'_ Person's Thoughts

" **What"** Demon Speech

 ** _'What'_** Demon Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cause if I did I wouldn't be writing about my own story. Now on with the show!

* * *

17 Years Before

As the Kyuubi rampaged just outside of Konoha, the Leaf's ninja was fighting valiantly to protect their village. Unfortunately, they could do nothing to stop it. All their jutsu did absolutely nothing to stop the beast that was threatening to destroy the village hidden in the leaves.

Suddenly, a huge toad appeared in a cloud of smoke. Atop its head were two bundles being held by a single man. The huge fox stopped, gazing at the figure, as did all the ninja.

Suddenly, a cry was heard from a single person. "The Fourth Hokage's here! We're saved!" Cheers exploded through the ranks, and the man atop the toad, the Fourth Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze, allowed himself to be happy he could give this much morale to his villagers just with his presence. As soon as the feeling had come, though, it left as he remembered the task at hand, and what would happen to one of his sons.

He set the bundles down and began going through hand seals. The Kyuubi lunged forward, tired of waiting, and swung its claws at the large toad. The toad dodged the attack by jumping to the side, staying level to keep its summoner and his children from falling off, even if Minato could stick to the top of his head.

The Nine Tailed Fox looked like it was ready to attack again, but before it could; Minato finished his hand seals and called out the name of his Jutsu. "Shiki Fuujin!"

Unseen to all but Minato, the two children, and the Kyuubi itself, a phantom form of the Shinigami appeared, floating behind the Hokage.

"Why have you summoned me, human?" The Mighty Shinigami thundered as he glared down at the human. The Foxes eyes widened in disbelief as it realized what the figure was.

"I wish to trade my life to seal the yin of the Nine-Tails into my son Naruto! In return I would like to have the Fox's yang energy placed inside me and give my soul to you!" Minato declared smiling. 'At least my other son would have a normal-'

"I Refuse" The Death god thundered as he turned toward the nine-tails, leaving a shocked Minato to understand what he just said.

"But why? I thought-"Minato started as he was quickly caught off by the deaths gods glare.

"Mortal, I will only seal the yin and yang counter parts into your two children. For if the yang part of the Nine-Tails where to disappear, there would be no order! I shall do this, in exchange for your life." The Shinigami declared as Minato digested what he was just told.

Suddenly there was a loud thud as the Nine-Tails raced towards Minato. "I will agree to your terms" Minato sighed as he saw no other way.

"You've been causing some trouble I see, Kyuubi. I'm going to have to seal you away." The Death Gods voice boomed out, unheard to almost all. It turned to Minato. It looked like it was about to speak, until it laid eyes on a baby with blonde hair that was sleeping peacefully next to his father. Then he looked at the other child, who was almost a carbon copy of his father with blond hair and blue eyes, who was crying loudly. The god chuckled before it spoke. "Your child... Is very special, Minato Namikaze. Very special indeed."

Minato looked between his two sons before he shook his head. "Which one do you-"

" Let me tell you this, mortal. One of your sons is going to be very special, because of this action you are about to take. However, the other will fall into despair, hatred, and darkness. He will be feared, and will curse all who walk this earth. He will try to destroy this world. He might succeed. It all depends on which child receives which half of the demon's chakra. Choose wisely, Minato Namikaze, for your decision will decide the fate of the world. Who will receive the spiritual chakra from the Kyuubi, the yang, and who will receive the physical chakra, the yin?"

The Fourth looked at the children at his feet. Naruto, who was flailing his arms and moving his legs, crying loudly, and Menma, who had just woken up, and was trying to grab his leg, being very quiet.

"I will give the physical and spiritual chakra to... Naruto and Menma respectively."

"Very well, your decision has been made. The physical chakra will go to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and the Spiritual chakra will go to Menma Namikaze." The Shinigami then pulled the Kyuubi soul from its body. Using the blade of death, he split the fox's soul in two, yin, the physical, and yang, the spiritual chakra, and sealed them into the two different children.

As soon as it was done, Minato suddenly felt very weak. He fell to one knee, and started to breath heavier. After a few seconds the Shinigami approached and reached into the Hokage's stomach.

Minato nodded, and the Shinigami nodded back. "You face your death with courage mortal. You are different from most." With that, the Death God pulled his arm back, ripping out the blonde's soul with it.

The Hokage's body fell forward, and the toad disappeared, all the chakra keeping it summoned having dried up. The two small children started to fall to the earth, before being caught by an old man in black battle armor. As quickly as he appeared four more figures appeared, all wearing standard Anbu Black Ops gear.

"What shall we do now, Lord Third." One asked as he gently put Minato's body on the ground

The Third Hokage sighed feeling his years catch up to him. Minato was undoubtedly dead and Naruto had continued to cry from the seal, yet his brother just slept peacefully.

"I want you two take these two newborns and guard them at the hospital. Be careful and aware of all those you let near the child." He warned as the one with the cat asked took the infants from the third. "I shall take his body back and explain the situation to the council. Don't trust anyone with them until I tell you others wise. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" They shouted as they disappeared, racing towards the hospital. Sarutobi sighed as he lifted the Fourth Hokage's body. His only thought was how the council would react towards not just having one new Jinjuriki, but two. He sped off not knowing his problem would be solved on its own

* * *

A tall pale man walked calmly through the long dark halls of what appeared to be a hospital. Not many were, most were outside helping ninja that had been injured in the Kyuubi attack, but behind him laid the bodies of medical ninja that happened to stay. He drew a dark and evil smile as he neared the hospital room that had… peaked his 'interest'.

A soft lullaby was heard within the room as the man came to a stop. He knew the danger. He was no fool. There must be at least a couple of Anbu in the room, no doubt guarding his prize! Yet he knew, those men or women had no chance of defeating him. He was a man of legend! No one in that room had the power to stop him. Slowly he drew a snake like smile at this thought. Playfully, he knocked on the door.

As soon as his knuckles met wood, the soft lullaby stopped.

"No one is allowed in." A soft feminine voice said through the door.

"I think you can allow me in." The man said, thinking of all the possibilities on how to kill them.

Movement was heard in side as he spoke, no doubt knowing who his identity was. Who could forget that evil voice? The door opened a crack.

"I'm sorry! Why did-" The masked man started, but was cut off as he was met with a swift death, a sword protruding through the skull. The man walked in, smiling coldly. As expected, he met with a sight that he will no doubt remember for the rest of his life.

Inside the room was three Anbu, two standing in front of him, blocking his path, and one in the corner, no doubt the women he had heard speak, holding two small bundles in her arms.

"Stop! Don't come closer." One of the Anbu in front of him said, his mask was of a dog.

"Hand them over" The man said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Never!" The other Anbu replied, but the fear in his voice was obvious. Then he charged, his sword drawn, as his friend started going through hand signs.

Suddenly they stopped as they met the man's killing intent. They were frozen as they saw their own death.

"Water Style! Hand of Waves!" The Anbu holding the infants shouted as she lifted one of her palms towards him. Not expecting her to be able to move he a was thrown back and disappeared out of sight. She smiled. Sure, she flooded the hospital, but she successfully saved her teammates. Her mask was in shape of a cat and she walked on in uncertainty.

"Where is he?" The Anbu known as Cat whispered as they walked on the water. Suddenly, her long time best friend let out a scream of fear as two pale hands grabbed his feet from under water.

"HE UNDER THE-" He shouted, but was cut off as he was dragged under.

"Hawk!" Cat cried as she took a step forward.

"Stop! Our mission is to protect that child!" The Anbu with the Dog mask reminded her. Cat nodded and took a step back as blood appeared around the area Hawk was taken from. "Run Cat!" Dog growled as he looked around. Cat nod and ran from the room.

"Very noble. Yet, very stupid." A voice said behind Dog. Dog turned towards the man.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Dog declare, attempting to sound confident. ' _This is it'_ He thought.

"THEN DIE!" The man shouted as his neck suddenly extending, lunging at Dog.

Cat stopped as she heard a blood curdling scream.

'Dog' She thought sadly. She turned around and started running again. The man smiled as he started on his way after the women.

"You can't hide!" He shouted his voice echoing through the hospital.

Cat had reached another room on the other side of the hospital. She had given up running and decided to hide, knowing the man would have caught her. She felt disgusted as she thought about giving the infants to him. Not only was it dishonorable, it was idiotic! He would have killed her any way to cover up his tracks. After all, many would want these kids dead. Their father had too many enemies. No one would ever guess that this man had killed them.

Cat sighed.' At least the babies are asleep. Don't know how with all the noise. 'She looked down only for her eyes to widen under her mask. One of the newborns was looking back at her, staring in awe. He had been awake, but hadn't made a sound. Cat's smile turned to a frown as she heard footsteps. Quickly she hid behind the door. She couldn't fight and protect them! Not that she stood a chance anyway. The footsteps got closer and closer. She was shaking in fear as they got near the room only to relax as they got fainter until they were gone.

Cat sighed. Looks like she made it! Suddenly she heard a soft cry from one of the newborns. She looked down in complete shock to see the other one had woken up and started crying while his brother was just staring at her. She quickly started trying to silence the crying baby, her fear growing with every second.

"My, My, why are you so frightened?" A voice laughed into her ear.

"Impossible! Orochimaru why-" Cat screamed, as the man's blade ran straight through her. The man took the infants from her arms and let her body hit the floor with a loud thud. The silent one suddenly started to cry in the man's arms, gaining a laugh from the now known Orochimaru.

"Let's see. What are your names? name you? Ah yes." He muttered looking at the bracelets on the baby's wrist." Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki. You shall be my next vessels -" Orochimaru cut himself off as he finally felt the presence in the room. He moved out of the way, but it was already too late. Roaring, a man wearing a basic Jonin uniform with a mask covering his face, charged at Orochimaru, his hand crackling with what appeared to be lightning. He missed the man's middle back, but he unexpectedly cut straight through one of Orochimaru's arms, sending the blond headed newborn flying. He caught him as Orochimaru stared in shock at the sliver head man.

"Now, hand him over!" The ninja growled preparing for another Lightning Blade. "I refuse to let you take sensei's son!" He sounded confident, but he knew in his heart he would not win in an all-out fight.

The second Lightning Blade appeared in his free hand as Orochimaru yelled "YOU WILL DIE!" Before he could act on that promise, he heard a voice he recognized calling out the young man's name.

"Kakashi! Where are you boy?" The voiced called as they neared the room. Knowing full well it was his old teammate, Orochimaru settled for having this one child and vowed to get even will this Ninja one day.

Moving Faster than Kakashi could see, Orochimaru jumped through the window and disappeared into the night. Kakashi looked down at the baby, and read his name tag to see which he had saved.

' _Naruto'_ , Suddenly, a feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. He knew he could not chase Orochimaru alone and by the time the Anbu searched, he would be gone for good. He had failed and lost Menma.

The Third Hokage sighed as he walked through the hospital with his student following closely.

"The boy was kidnapped, Jiraiya?" The Hokage asked.

"Cat and her team were found dead along with another medical ninja. Had it not been for Kakashi, both boys would have been lost. He claims Orochimaru was the kidnapper, but there was no trace left of him by the time we organized a search." Jiraiya mutter sadly. Not only had he lost a student who he viewed a soon, he had lost one of his god kids. It was truly a dark day indeed.

The Hokage sighed. _'Now Naruto is the last Uzumaki, along with that the village hates him. Why did this once joyous day end like this?_ 'The Third Hokage thought feeling his true age once again.

Authors Note:

How was it? I couldn't really think that the Anbu had a chance against Orochimaru so I didn't make any fight scenes. I also thought I should have Kakashi at least put up a fight for them! I only let him cut his arm off because he was distracted. Kakashi would have put up a hell of a fight, but I just can't see him winning. Also, if you are any good at fight scenes, and wish to help me out a bit, I'd love it if you could give me some tips, or even do some cowriting on a story! Naruto won't be dead last or an idiot. But he will be stubborn as always. If you have any ideas on what he should be like, I'd love to hear them. I have a few ideas for Naruto's personality, but your input would help a lot. Oh, and if you have ideas on what should happen, feel free to tell me about it! Don't forget to review! Later!


End file.
